Demon Mistress and the Magical Swordsman
by Diresituation
Summary: First off sorry i deleted it by mistake, when i was getting rid of some other things. Naruto has the Kyuubi extracted at an early age, and due to this Kami decides give Naruto another chance at life, with his parents at his side. Watch as our favorite shinobi now mage travels through the land of Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright new fanfic coming at you right now and yes I'm giving Naruto one more thing along with his reequip magic though I guess you'll have to wait and see what it is and I hope you like it. This one is going to be a tough one because I really haven't wrote a tsundere personality before, so just a heads up I may suck at and just say fuck it and try a whole new version but I at least want to stay faithful to the original personality. Also I think I'm going to have Naruto's appearance change and NO he isn't going to have Kurama with him so don't ask. Disclaimer: I don't work, own, or sell anything having to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail so yeah don't think that I do.**

**Showing Up**

Some may say that falling out of the sky is a blessing for some people while others is a complete pain in the as. For one Naruto Uzumaki a boy of only eight years of age it is the first one and nothing else. Why you may ask it all started on the night of his birthday October 10th like usual he would get beat within an inch of his life and then Anbu would show up and bring him to a hospital. Though tonight was not any other night for you see two people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds showed up and took him away.

These people were in an organization called the Akatsuki, and they lived for the soul purpose of taking Jinchuriki or human sacrifice and removing their biju. Naruto was one such person as hos biju the Kyuubi no Kitsune was removed and young Naruto died even with being an Uzumaki with long life spans couldn't take the stress from something this painful and died after the extraction was over.

(Limbo)

"Great now where the heck am I now" Naruto asked?

"You are in Limbo a plain of the living and the dead" a voice said.

"Do you mind showing yourself because I don't feel like talking to dead air right now" Naruto asked?

A woman appeared and to say Naruto was shocked was an understatement, this woman looked amazing. Beautiful brown hair, shining silver eyes, and had a figure that the Sasuke Uchiha fan girls would kill for.

"Hello there young Naruto-kun my name is Kami" the now identified Kami said.

"You said Kami right, you mean the goddess of life Kami correct" Naruto asked?

"That is correct young Naruto-kun and I welcome you here" Kami said.

"Please forgive me Kami-sama I didn't mean to be rude to you" a now kneeling Naruto said.

"Calm yourself Naruto-kun, I'm not going to do anything to you" Kami said.

"So Kami-sama what do I owe the pleasure" Naruto asked?

"I regret to inform you that you have died after having Kurama extracted from you" Kami said.

"So I'm dead huh, well I guess I can take off this stupid emotional mask now and show my real side" Naruto said.

"You are taking this really well I thought you would be freaking out right about now" Kami said.

"Trust me on the outside I'm just fine but on the inside I'm freaking out and it's getting worse" Naruto said.

"Would you like a second chance at life my young Naruto-kun" Kami asked?

"What do you mean Kami-sama, a second chance" Naruto asked?

"What I mean Naruto-kun is that you would live once more in the world of the living" Kami said.

"Please tell me you aren't sending me back to that hellhole Konoha" Naruto pleaded.

"No I'm going to send you to a new world, called Fiore" Kami said.

"What's so special about this Fiore place if I may ask" Naruto asked?

"Well Naruto-kun, Fiore is a world full of magic and chakra doesn't exists, so you won't have any Jutsu and I'll give you a choice of what magic you want in a few moments" Kami said.

"So what else is there in Fiore because I'm liking this already then the elemental nations if you ask me" Naruto said.

"Well there are these things called guilds that serve as places that the mages of that world join and do jobs and make friends along the way. I know the perfect one for you already and it's called Fairy Tail as they treat everyone as one big family, something I know you want very badly" Kami said.

"I know but, what if they reject me in the end after I tell them my past" Naruto asked?

"I highly doubt that one Naruto-kun from what I have seen they treat everyone with kindness no matter how harsh it is" Kami said.

"So what about me picking what kind of magic I am going to use in Fiore" Naruto asked?

"Correct, now then orbs will soon appear and you will have to touch one and only one, as this will be your personal magic" Kami said.

Soon six orbs appeared each in its own color and radiating its own magic power so the young boy could feel how strong it was.

"Now then Naruto-kun pay attention because this is going to be long. Alright the red orb is fire magic and like the name says it creates fire spells that you can learn or create, the blue orb is water magic and this magic is very rare and just like fire it also can be taught or created, the black orb is a very dangerous one as it's a type of takeover magic and what it means is if you beat a monster and are still around you can take certain points of its body and use them for yourself, the yellow orb is rune magic this is a simple magic that allows you to put certain forms of the runes and shape them to what you want, the gold orb is chain magic and as the name says you can create chains and make them do your bidding, and finally we have the silver orb which is reequip magic this is another rare magic as not many people have this and what it does is you wield swords or any other type of weapon, though you have to get people to make them for you. Now that I explained it all to you I want you to choose wisely on what magic you want to use in Fiore" Kami said.

Naruto looked at all the orbs floating, as he thought about what he could do with them all. Though somehow he made his way to the reequip magic orb and brought his hand out in front of the orb as it floated into his body as now all the chakra in his body flooded away and was replaced with magical power.

"So you have chosen reequip magic very well, and as a gift I shall grant you four blades. Now walk forward and take **Silfarion, Explosion, Blue Crimson, and Shadowblade**" Kami said.

Naruto walked forward and clutched on to all four of his swords as they all vanished as Naruto soon felt a massive blast of power ran through his body. Soon Naruto walked up to the Goddess that granted him a new life with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you for everything Kami-sama, though if I may ask when and how do I get to my new home" Naruto asked?

Well Naruto-kun, first of all you are welcome and second all I need to do is open a portal and you walk through it, though first I might have to give you new clothes" Kami said.

Naruto looked down and saw what she meant, all his remaining clothes where in bad shape his black shirt was ripped from his stomach up to his upper chest, his dark brown pants had been almost shredded off, and his blue ninja shoes were in deed gone like the wind.

"Thanks, I don't want to look like I just got out of a bad fight" Naruto said.

Kami smirked as she snapped her fingers and in a flash new clothes appeared on the boy. He was now wearing a crimson red sleeveless muscle shirt, brown cargo long pants, black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers. In his right hand appeared a double edged Steel Broadsword, this got Naruto giving Kami a look.

"Well you see Naruto-kun this sword is going to be your normal weapon whenever you aren't in your reequip from, and this scroll is going to have the **Uzumaki Style: Swordsmanship**" Kami said.

Kami handed Naruto a scroll with an Uzumaki symbol on it and smiled when she saw the look of sheer awe when he was looking at it and as he was clutching the scroll his normal sword vanished into his hand.

"Now as your final gift to you I will let you meet your parents that I know you have been dying to meet for so long" Kami said.

In a massive bright light two people appeared one of them was male with spikey blond hair that reached down to his lower neck, azure blue eyes, and tan skin and he was wearing a typical Jounin uniform along with a flack vest and a white coat with red flames or the bottom and the words "Fourth Hokage" etched in red above the flames. This man is Minato Namikaze the so called hero of the hidden leaf village.

The next person was of course female who had flat long red hair that reached to her mid back, violet eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She was wearing black Anbu pants, a black long sleeved shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back in the back. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki wife of Minato Namikaze and she was looking pissed off.

"See I told you Minato-kun but did you listen to me NOOO, you had to put faith in the villagers and now look at our son" Kushina said.

"Now calm down Kushina-chan I know that didn't work to well but now we can finally talk to our son before he goes off on his adventure" Minato said.

"Who ever said that the boy was going alone, the reason I brought you here is that I screwed the Shinigami over on a bet and freed you both so you have a chance to go with your son" Kami said.

"_So that's why another orb appeared as soon as they showed up" Naruto thought._

"Really, oh this is the greatest day of my life as of this moment we finally get to raise our son together Minato-kun" Kushina squealed.

"Uh not to spoil the parade, but didn't you two have something you have to say to me" Naruto deadpanned.

Soon he was engulfed in a hug by both his parents and this in turn got them a tight hug form their son in return. Though they could hear the muffled sounds of tears coming from young Naruto, who was the happiest person in somewhat existence as of right now.

"We are so sorry Naruto-kun we didn't think this would ever happen to you" Minato said.

"It's alright father, I would've done the same in your position as a father" Naruto said.

"My little baby boy is so grown up for a little boy" Kushina said.

"Hey I am NOT a baby I am eight years old and soon to be nine" Naruto said.

Minato laughed as he found out whose personality his son inherited from. Soon Naruto and Kushina, started to tell their greatest prank stories and as soon as Naruto mentioned that the Sandaime was a closet pervert Kushina roared with laughter.

"Now then Minato-san, Kushina-san I want both of you to pick an orb as I know you heard from my explanation to your son but the new orb holds wind magic another rare form of magic, though this one is very, VERY hard to master now choose wisely" Kami said.

Minato liking a challenge picked the wind orb, while Kushina chose the water orb. Soon their clothes changes mainly Minato's coat that no longer had the title on it and was a plain white coat with flames on the bottom. Kushina only had to deal with her Uzumaki symbol missing and they soon joined their son who had also changed. Now instead of spikey blond hair he had spikey red hair that seemed like it was on fire.

"Well my friends I'll be dropping you off in the forest just northeast of Mongolia Town and then Naruto-kun can join the Fairy Tail Guild and you two can do what you want. Also I'll give you about three hundred thousand jewel so you can get a house and start your new lives. Now all you have to do is walk through this portal and you'll be in your new home, have fun you three" Kami said.

"Wait before we leave Kami-sama, why did you give me my mother's swordsmanship scroll if you were going to bring her and my father back" Naruto asked?

"Well Naruto-kun, you're going to need someone to help you with it and then after that spar with someone" Kami said.

"Before I leave thank you so very much for giving me a chance with being with my mother and father in this journey and the future" Naruto said.

"You are very lucky Naruto-kun, now go on your new life is about to begin" Kami said.

Soon a portal opened as the Uzumaki-Namikaze family walked through it and leaving a now smiling Kami, who now had a shit eating grin on her face. As the Shinigami showed up and saw that Minato and his family had walked through the portal and was lost to him.

"**Remind me never to play black jack, when I'm drunk on demon sake" Shinigami said.**

"Why you promised to play tonight and it was going to be strip poker" Kami said.

"**How on earth did our marriage last for all these years my dear Kami-chan" Shinigami asked?**

"Well Shinigami-kun, like they saw opposites attract each other" Kami said.

"**So do you really think the elemental nations are going to fare well with Kurama in their slimy claws now" Shinigami asked?**

"I really don't know if worse comes to worse I'll have to drag young Naruto-kun and his friends back and destroy them" Kami said.

"**For now let's watch and see how this plays out and intervene if we need to" Shinigami said.**

"I agree so when do you want to play now or in bed" Kami asked?

"_**I think this is going to be the end of me tonight" Shinigami thought.**_

(Naruto and company)

Soon the happy family exited the portal and looks around and couldn't believe how different everything felt compared to the elemental nations. Though that was all put to rest as they made their way to town and when they got there well they had a loss for words as they saw how life was and they all smirked. Soon they found a condo complex and rented out a two person two bath condo already furnished.

"Well guys I'll be off to this Fairy Tail place and get some information about the town" Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto be back soon, we need to find out what your mother and I are going to do with ourselves" Minato said.

"You guys can start up a magical FuinJutsu shop or you could make a restaurant" Naruto said.

Naruto exited his home and asked around the town where he could find Fairy Tail, and when people asked why he told them he and his family had just moved in and he wanted to join a Guild and he heard Fairy Tail was number one for people who wanted to be treated as family or could make friends easily. They soon pointed him in the direction and soon he was in front of a massive building.

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail, do you think they could've used a bigger sign" Naruto said._

Naruto walked forward and neared the doors as he heard moans of pain and roaring of laughter from people. Taking a deep breath he entered the guild and dodged a bar glass thanks to all his years of abuse in Konoha you learn a few things. Soon a small man with grey hair and a tall man with orange hair approached him.

"Hello there young man how may I help you" the short man asked?

"Um… yeah I was wondering if I could see the guild master of these amusing bunch in hopes I could join" Naruto said.

"Oh a recruit huh well master, what do you think" the tall man asked?

"Well young man my name is Makarov and I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail, though I must ask your intentions for joining" Makarov asked?

"Well my family and I are new around here and when were traveling we heard that Fairy Tail was the best guild because they treat everyone like a massive family and it's a friendly bunch of nuts. It seems like the best place for me seeing as I need a place to make new friends and be around good people" Naruto summed up.

"Well Naruto-san that was all I needed to hear, Gildarts-san do you mind bringing me the stamp for me and then stop this brawl" Makarov asked?

"Sure thing master, I'll be right back" Gildarts said.

"Now then Naruto-san do you know what kind of magic you hold in your body" Makarov asked?

"From what I heard I have something call reequip and it's supposed to be a rare magic" Naruto said.

"Well I'll be damned now another with reequip, I can't wait to see the look on Erza-chan's face" Makarov said.

Soon Gildarts showed up with the stamp and then went about trying to stop the brawl as Naruto looked on and couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Now then Naruto-san what color would you like your stamp and where would you like it" Makarov asked?

"I would like it silver and on my right bicep please" Naruto said.

Soon the mark was on Naruto, then a bar glass was coming straight at him but he caught it and chucked it back, smacking into an older man with blue hair. Then they felt Gildarts raise his magic and they finally stopped fighting and looked at Naruto and Makarov. Said people smirked at their undivided attention as Makarov stood as Naruto looked around analyzing the people around him.

"I have great new my children we now have a new member of the Fairy Tail Guild and he is the person standing right next to me" Makarov said.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and it's good to meet you" Naruto said.

"To welcome our newest member I say WE THROW A PARTY, SO BRING THE BEER" Makarov said.

Soon Naruto was sitting at the bar with the older generation of members learning about how the guild works and how to take jobs and not to take jobs on the second floor until he was promoted to an S-class mage. Though soon Naruto noticed a small girl with white hair coming towards the bar looking at him.

"Excuse me Naruto-san I was wondering if you would like to talk to the rest of the people our age" the girl asked.

"Sure thing lead the way, oh fearless leader" Naruto said.

When Naruto reached the table he found it crowded with children about his age, he smiled as there happened to be a spare seat next to a red haired girl.

"So you're the new guy huh well isn't that swell" a white haired girl said.

"Please forgive her my name is Erza Scarlet and we all wanted to know a bit about you" Erza said.

"Sure thing well you already know my name, but I'll repeat so it's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are nice people, my parents, training to control my magic, and star gazing. My dislikes are fan girls, perverts, rapists, and people who don't understand the difference between a sword and it's sheathe. My hobbies would have to be hanging out with my parents, making new friends, and trying to help people. My dreams for the future, you know I haven't thought about so I really can't give you an answer on that right now. My magic is reequip magic just like yours is Erza-san" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-san my name is Cana Alberona I use card magic" Cana said.

"That's pretty cool I never thought a card could be so hurtful" Naruto said.

"The names Gray Fullbuster and I do Ice Make magic" Gray said.

"Well that's neat I heard about ice magic users and it sounds really cool" Naruto said.

"Well as you know my name is Erza Scarlet and it's nice to know a fellow reequip user" Erza said.

"So true, who know maybe you and I can spar one day" Naruto said.

"Alright my name is Mirajane Strauss and these are my two siblings Lisanna and Elfman Strauss and we are known as the takeover siblings, I use Satan Soul" Mirajane said.

"That sounds awesome though I would hate to fight you when you have full takeover" Naruto said.

"I use Animal Soul and I can transform into cure animals" Lisanna said.

"That's neat it suites your personality your soft spoken in nature but when threatened I would have to beware" Naruto said.

"I use partial takeover while I use Beast Soul though, I'm not as good as my sisters though" Elfman said.

"Elfman-san it doesn't matter if it's partial or full takeover you're still strong in your own way and your magic is still cool so you don't have to worry about the small things in life" Naruto said.

Elfman had a smile on his face as Naruto looked at Mirajane as she mouthed the words "thank you" and Naruto nodded. In the back ground Makarov and Gildarts looked at the newest member and how he was able to bond with people so easily it was amazing and they knew he was something special by just one or two of his smiles alone.

"_Kami-sama I don't know if you are watching right now but I just wanted to thank you one more time" Naruto thought._

**There we go first chapter done, sorry about not showing Naruto's skills but I just had to get everything set up, and yes Kushina and Minato are going to live through this entire fanfiction, until next time people. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people here we go I'm sorry for taking so long but other things happen to floating in my brain and I couldn't get them out. Though right now all I'm focusing on is this right now, so no need to worry about anything. This is going to be a good one I hope, and in this I'll try to show off Naruto's skills and as for the first three swords in his reequip are from Rave Master, while Shadowblade is something I made up so I'll be working on what Naruto looks like in every single armor. Disclaimer: I don't own, work, or sell anything to do Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

**Skills and New Armor **

It has been six months sense Naruto joined Fairy Tail and in truth he was enjoying every minute of it. Sure he had to go on a mission with a member of the guild to advance any farther to go on missions alone. So a older member named Macao and his friend Wakaba took the young mage on his first mission to take care of some bandits. When they returned Macao and Wakaba told Makarov that Naruto was able to take down the bandits almost single handed.

We now find Naruto in the back of the guild training his in his **Shadowblade Armor **as he had already mastered his other three. When Naruto is equipped in **Shadowblade **he wears midnight blue armor, making him look like a Dark Knight. The blade itself is a black katana with a normal hilt; the grip is park purple with a silver lightning bolt etched on each side of the grip.

"Alright here goes something, **Getsuga Tensho**" Naruto roared!

Naruto swung his blade a black crescent shaped blast sprung out and destroyed some of the training ground. Naruto dropped to one knee as he began to pant as even with his massive reserves of magic that attack still took a lot out of the boy. Then Naruto stood up and unequipped his **Shadowblade **and turned his head to his right and spotted two girls coming towards him, Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet or in Naruto's mind the Ice Queens of Fairy Tail.

"Hello Mire-chan, Erza-san do what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" Naruto asked?

"Well Naruto-san we both wanted to see how strong you were" Erza said.

"So we decided to find you redhead and fight you" Mira said.

"Fine, but I'll fight you one on one starting with you Mira-chan" Naruto said.

"Fine, the rules are no time limit and magic is indeed aloud thought I doubt you'll have time to use it" Mira said.

"We'll see I'll start off if you don't mind **Equip Explosion Armor**" Naruto said.

In a blinding light Naruto changed and when the light dimmed he was wearing a white t-shirt button up with a long crimson long sleeved undershirt, black long pants with dark blue armor plating, and black combat boots. The sword it's self was a orange blade with a red hilt and grip. When it was all finished a massive amount of magic coming from Naruto spiked for just a second before calming down.

"Well redhead you sure do look the part, but now it's time for me to show you how to fight" Mira said.

Mirajane activated her **Satan Soul **in a matter of seconds, then she proceeded to launch herself at Naruto. Said person got out of the way and at the last second swung his sword and connected to Mira's back causing an explosion.

"What the hell was that you damn redhead" Mira demanded!

"That my dear Mira-chan is the power of my sword, hell it's called explosion for a reason and I have one more attack that might just end this little fight between you and I" Naruto said.

Mira was seeing red and fired a **Darkness Stream **at Naruto as said person got hit by the attack point blank causing Naruto to skid back a tad and begin to summon his magic in his sword and sprinted at Mira who was waiting for him. Naruto landed a solid kick on Mira's stomach sending her away as Naruto bent over and held his sword backwards.

"I'm impressed with you Mira-chan and now I'll show you my other attack **Bakugeki Dance Explosion**" Naruto said.

Mira was caught up in the effects of twelve explosions causing her some pain from each one until she was down and out. Her transformation ended as Naruto had sweat coming down his forehead, even though he mastered his **Explosion Armor **it still took quite a lot of magic to pull off that attack.

"Don't worry about your little playmate, she'll be fine in a few hours" Naruto said.

"That attack looks like it took its toll on you are you sure you can move on and face me" Erza said.

"You should never underestimate your opponent until you're sure he's beaten" Naruto said.

Naruto now unequipped his **Explosion Armor **and reequipped his **Blue Crimson Armor**. When the light vanished Naruto was standing there wearing a red upper body armor and lower blue body armor, while wearing black ninja shoes. The now duel wielding Naruto was now holding two swords one red and the other blue.

"Very well Naruto-san you showed your hand, now I'll show you mine" Erza said.

Erza reequipped her **Flame Empress Armor **and stood waiting as both swordsman and swordswoman started at each other as if waiting for one of the to make a wrong move. Then both their pointer fingers twitched and the two sprinted at each other slamming their blades into one another.

This caused a small shockwave to rock the area and wake up Mirajane who was now beginning to stir as she was about to wake up. Other members of the guild gathered to see what was going on and they saw their new member and one of the scariest female members on par with one another.

"Well would you look at that Erza-san we have our selves a crowd" Naruto said.

"Indeed we do and it seems Mirajane is awake now" Erza said.

Both redheads pushed away from each other and walk sideways staring at each other. Erza noticed that Naruto was sweating concluding her thought that Naruto was tired from his small fight with Mira even though the two didn't see Naruto training earlier. Naruto dropped his blades on the ground and began to run at Erza, and then spin in a circle causing both fire and ice to appear and slam into her.

"I'm impressed your armor is that good" Erza said.

"Yes I like it very much, but now I think it's time to end this little dance" Naruto said.

In a burst of speed Naruto ran at Erza and slammed his right foot into her stomach, then an upper cut to her chin, and followed up by blasting her away with a massive amount of ice.

"It would seem like our little match is over Erza-san, I do hope you and Mira-chan get stronger so we can fight once again" Naruto said.

Naruto unequipped his **Blue Crimson Armor **and walked back into the guild hall like nothing happened. Then out of nowhere a white blur got in front of him, this blur was in fact Mirajane and she didn't look happy not one bit.

"Alright redhead, how in the hell did you beat me so quick" Mira asked?

"Easy I just chose the right armor to face you and I decided to fight you like I would any other person" Naruto said.

"I want a rematch with you right here, right now" Mirajane demanded!

"Sorry, but I'm tired and need a break from fighting today and besides the same thing that happened earlier would happen again" Naruto said.

Mirajane didn't take the hint as she rushed at Naruto cocking her fist back ready to slam her fist into Naruto's face. Said person only sidestepped and stuck his leg out and tripped Mira and kept on walking silently snickering.

(With Naruto)

"_Man I love it here it's ten times more peaceful here then it is back in the Elemental Nations that's for sure" Naruto thought._

Naruto kept on walking waving at the people who waved at him and said hello to the people. Though the main thing that was on the forefront of Naruto's mind was when to tell his fellow guild members about who he really was and from. He could still remember when he told Makarov about it and was shocked that not only did the old man shed tears for him but vowed that Naruto would never be treated like he was in the Elemental Nations EVER again.

_(Flashback four months)_

_It was an odd day to say the least for the young redheaded boy as he watched members of the guild brawl in one of their moments. Sure he had seen it tones of times, but today was different because it was on a day back in the Elemental Nations back when he was six that one of the beatings was so bad that the doctors really didn't think the poor boy wouldn't pull through. Like always the Kyuubi saved him, though the young Uzumaki was praying that he could finally rest in peace. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the master Makarov approached him and motioned for him to follow him. _

"_What's wrong my boy usually you join in and end up beating the crap out of people" Makarov said._

"_Let's just say today isn't a good day for me and leave it at that" Naruto said._

"_You know it's better sometimes to talk about it rather than keeping it bottled up inside" Makarov said._

"_Even if I did tell you I doubt you would believe me" Naruto said._

"_Naruto-san if I can believe Natsu-san about being raised by a dragon then I'm sure I can handle anything you got" Makarov said._

"_Fine, I come from a place known as the Elemental Nations, in a different dimension. I was not liked at all because my father the current ruler at the time sealed a gigantic demon fox with nine tails into me and then later died. From day one I was subject to beatings, assassination attempts, being turned into a human weapon, poisonings, and neglect from about every person. I got a shitty apartment from the current ruler named Hiruzen Sarutobi and a weekly allowance, even though I always got overpriced because of what I had sealed within me. I learned at age six that crying doesn't solve anything so I created an emotional mask that hid my sadness, anger, and depression. So I hid it all with a fake smile and endless happiness until my eighth birthday when as usual I got beat within an inch of my life and tossed out of the village, I was then taken by men wearing black cloaks with red clouds and had the nine tailed fox extracted from my body and died. The next thing I know I'm meeting Kami-sama and boy was she pretty, then I had a choice to return to life and start a new and I chose yes and I gained my magic. After that you know the rest" Naruto explained._

_Makarov had his eyes bulging out at the young redhead's story and like Naruto told him it was a tad hard to swallow. Then he thought of something else and approached Naruto and put his finger tips on the boy's forehead._

"_What I'm about to do is use a spell that will allow me to see someone's past" Makarov said._

_Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes as Makarov was now doing the spell and when he saw young Naruto's memories he had to hold his lunch as he saw all the beatings his newest child had gone through. When the images stopped he was looking at Naruto like he was some kind of saint, because he would've cracked years ago and yet this redhead had the willpower and resolve to not flip out._

"_I must say Naruto-kun YOU WILL NEVER go through something like that again as long as I and the other members of Fairy Tail live" Makarov said._

"_Thank you master Makarov, now then if you excuse me I have a Dragon Slayer and an Ice mage to beat the crap out of" Naruto said._

_Makarov saw Naruto do a running kick that slammed into Natsu causing him to hit Gray, Erza, and Elfman. Then they all looked at Naruto who was waving them saying come on I can take you. The brawl intensified as now Naruto and Erza got into a small battle causing Makarov to roar in laughter followed by Gildarts seeing Naruto throw the young redheaded girl like a shuriken. The brawl lasted for about three more hours and when the people walked out Naruto had a few bumps here and there while his victims came out looking like they fought to the death, and when it came to Naruto you usually did._

"_I really hate you, you know that" Natsu said._

"_You say that now Natsu-chan but in a few days you'll ask for a fight with me again" Naruto said._

_The guild roared in laughter because they knew Naruto was right on the mark. Following that Naruto left the guild hall and let the cool breeze blow through his red hair, feeling very happy about letting Makarov know the truth about him and were he came from._

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto kept on walking until he reached a building that had models of armor in the window, so Naruto went in. when he entered he rang the bell to let someone know that he was there, and out came a woman around twenty three with dirty brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing yellow shorts and a sky blue shirt.

"Hello there young man my name is Akira Sengoku and I run this shop" Akira said.

"I was wondering if you can make me some armor please" Naruto asked?

"Sure thing kid, follow me please" Akira said.

Naruto followed Akira to the back and had to stand on a measuring stand and just wait until Akira was done. About three minutes past and Akira was done and approached Naruto smiling.

"Well then kid, what kind of armor can I make for you" Akira asked?

"I'd like a light magic armor, and a mythril armor as well" Naruto said.

"Sure thing kid, that'll be about 150'000 jewel for all that" Akira said.

Naruto handed Akira the right amount of money and waited for about a half an hour for her to come back. When Akira returned she called Naruto over and set him in his new armor and smiled at him.

"Alright kid the light magic armor is called **Paladin's Hope **and the blade is named **Ragnarok**. While the mythril armor is named **Mythril Defender **and the blade is named **Avenger**, kind of ironic that the name of the armor is called defender while the blade is called avenger" Akira said.

"Thank you Akira Sengoku, they are perfect in all the right ways" Naruto said.

"You are most welcome, though if you don't mind may I have your name" Akira asked?

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and if I need anything I'm coming back" Naruto said.

"_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze huh, I wonder what would have happened if we met when I was your age" Akira though?_

Naruto walked back to the condo that he shared with his parents and when he got there he wasn't surprised that both Minato and Kushina happen to be out. You see both Minato and Kushina became mercenaries for the council seeing as they had the magic and skills of their former life, along with the training both of them where giving Naruto it also helped them back to snuff. Though he kept on telling them to quit that and join Fairy Tail so they wouldn't become puppets to the magic council, and they always said that they could handle themselves so he gave up and decided that what they wanted and what he wanted would never happen.

"Sooner or later they might just give up and join Fairy Tail" Naruto said.

Naruto walked into his room and went to his medium sized bed and plopped down and closed his eyes. The room itself was nice it had all that a young man needed clothes, sheets, and the other things. Though you could see a black Fairy Tail symbol on the wall next to his bed as that is a constant reminder that he is safest.

Then he heard the front door open and stepped outside his room to see his parents with a few bumps and scratches on their bodies. Minato was wearing dark blue cargo long pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and black combat boots. Kushina walked after him wearing black long pants, a white t-shirt, a crimson red trench coat that went down to her lower knees, and black sandals.

"Hello mother, father how was your day" Naruto asked?

"I FUCKING HATE THE COUNCIL WITH ALL MY HEART" Kushina roared!

"Let me guess they made fun of your head again" Naruto said.

"Yes and trust me I had to hold her back from killing the person who insulted her" Minato said.

"Yeah you wouldn't make it in Fairy Tail then, the first thing they would do is say something about it" Naruto deadpanned.

"I have no idea how you can put up with those nutcases, I've seen the damage you and them cause" Minato said.

"Hey it's not my fault that stuff tends to break faster whenever Fairy Tail tends to get involved" Naruto defended.

Kushina had started to laugh when she saw the anime tears falling down Naruto's face as he was going back and forth with her husband about breaking things faster.

"You complain about Fairy Tail doing stuff like this, though in the Elemental Nations ninja destroy things much faster and on a much broader scale" Naruto said.

"Fine you win this round Naruto-kun, but know I will one day get you" Minato said.

"That is if you can ever win an argument against mother, then you'll beat me" Naruto said.

Minato slumped his head down and slowly walked his way into the kitchen followed by his wife and son. Kushina followed because she had great news for her husband and Naruto followed so he could get something to eat until his mother made dinner.

"Minato-kun, I have fantastic news to tell you" Kushina squealed!

"Please tell it's good news, because right now I need some" Minato asked?

"I'm two months pregnant with our second child" Kushina yelled!

***CRASH***

Naruto and Kushina looked at the fallen form of Minato Namikaze SS-class ninja back in the Elemental Nations was now face first on the ground. This caused the mother and son to roar in laughter, because the Yellow Flash would faint after hearing that his wife was going to have another child.

"So did he do that when he found out your where pregnant with me" Naruto asked?

"Not only that, but I recall him foaming at the mouth, then waking up as he rushed to Hokage Mountain and screaming at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a parent" Kushina said.

"I take it it turned your face a new shade of red" Naruto said.

"Yeah I think my hair would've been jealous" Kushina said.

The two redheads continued to talk as the former Yondaime Hokage finally woke up to see his wife and son eating some of Kushina's ramen without him. Next to the bowls where photos of Minato knocked out after hearing he was going to be a father of two now.

"So what are you two going to do with those" Minato asked?

"Why blackmail of course" Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, doing that to your father is a terrible idea I LIKE IT" Kushina said.

Minato shook his head as anime tears started to fall as Naruto and Kushina still laughed at him. Inside Naruto's mind he was so happy he never wanted this to end.

**There we go this chapter is done I hope you like it. **


End file.
